Goro Overschvank
by mikerules135
Summary: this is my OC Goro Overschvank the arrancar/Fraccion to my Espada OC Rajik Fisher and the experimental clone of Rajik. see his power and postion in bleach currently


Goro Overschank: Goro is an arrancar in Souske aizen's army he is a Fraccion under the 10th Espada Rajik Fisher as well as one of his experiments his power level is that of a lieutenant.

Age: 19

Appearance: Goro has long green hair therefore he has a ponytail around him as well as his zanpkatou around his back side. He wears the standard white uniform but in his style he wears it like the arrancar Ylfordt Granz but is more open around the stomach and neck. He has dark honey colored eyes and light skin. The remnant of his mask is like that of Byakuya's hair piece's but in one location of his hair. His hollow hole is unknown at the moment.

Personality: Goro is more level headed then the rest of Rajik's Fraccion he's not as quick tempered as Hisako and Yammy and therefore is the voice of reason when Rajik is not around but he rarely has any control over Yammy and more over hisako being the fact he also has a crush on her but is very flirtatious to other women so he can't express his feelings for her very well other then in petty squabbles. He is very laid back and loves to drink and eat so he can't hold his alcohol very well so he gets drunk very easily. Though he can be very serious given the situation of battle or emotional trauma. He is very special of his memory as a hollow but only because he is an altered clone of the arrancar neliel so he only has weird dreams of his past but he tends to try to ignore them.

Personal History: Goro is very caring to his friends and loves to enjoy the good times of life. He still doesn't know he is a clone of Neliel so he has implanted memories of when he was a hollow thanks to Rajik.

Synopsis:

Arrancar arc: Goro appeared briefly along with Hisako in the infirmary while ulquiorra talked to Rajik. He later went with Grimmjow and the others to distract the reinforcements of the soul society as he fought Ikkaku in the forest. Later he witnessed the death of Luppi and the rise of power for Grimmjow.

Hueco Mundo arc: When Arrenerio died he along with the rest of the espada were given the details of the battle when playing cards with Hisako who asked if he was okay Goro just continued drinking.

Fake Karakura Town arc: When Rajik felt the fight with Ulquiorra and Ichigo he decided to help him so he and Goro and the others went to help. Shortly as the 4 arrancars came to the 5th tower Goro saw the huge damage the two of them caused as Loly tried to fight them Rajik cut her down but shortly afterwards Uryu took down Yammy causing them to flee but to fight the others. As Goro released his ressurccion form against Chad Ichigo intervened but was shortly defeated but rescued by the captains. As Kenpachi and Byakuya tried to attack Rajik together Goro and Hisako with their strength attacked together but failed now Isane is healing the two.

Powers & Abilities:

Standard:

Cero

Bala

Sonido

Herrio

Special:

"Cero web": Goro in his Ressurccion form has the ability to produce multiple webs to entangle the enemy and explode like a cero on his command.

Multiple Offspring: Goro has the power to summon from his mouth hollow like spider creatures and order them to kill his enemies.

Coccon imprisonment: Goro can wrap his enemies in a hard like silk made of dense spirit energy it can absorb the enemies spirit energy and he can grow stronger because of it.

Zanpaktou: Goro's zanpaktou is that of a sultan's dagger he keeps it around his back at all times it has strange rocks around it as he can use those rocks to fire small like bala attacks with doing a stance.

Ressurccion form: Goro's true form is that of a spider centaur in which while his lower body is a hollow spider he still has his human upper part and a hollow eye piece on his right eye he also has two hollow arms under his human arms. His shirt is also open revealing his toned muscles.

Bleach OST 3: (Can't Back Down) Every time Goro and Hisako have a fight with each other and act funny.

Bleach OST3: (Anguish) (Release Mode) as Goro releases his zanpaktou against Chad and the jewels on his zanpaktou consume him he shows his true form as he emerges as a Spider Centaur

Bleach OST 6: (invasion) when he and the others face Kenpachi and Zaraki together.

Bleach OST 2: (principle of defeat) when he finally realizes after being recovered by Isane that all his life he was a clone of Neliel Overschvank


End file.
